An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie is a 2000 animated film made by The Walt Disney Company; it is the sequel to A Goofy Movie, and again features the characters from the television series Goof Troop. Much of the old cast from the previous show have returned. Synopsis It's a big time in Max's life. He's college bound with his friends and finally free of his loving father as he strives to be a top contender for the X-Games. Goofy loses his job and learns that he cannot get another job without a college degree. To his son's horror, Goofy decides to join him in his campus to get that degree. Desperate to distract his father, Max talks him into joining the competing Gamma Fraternity team and introduces him to a wonderful librarian who shares his nostalgic love for 1970s pastimes. Things do not go according to plan as events put this father-son relationship to the test. In the climax, Max rescues his enemy's crony in a huge burning X (the centerpiece for the college games). Characters Goofy: The classic Disney character who always means well, despite his accident prone, clumsy nature. Max, his son, is Goofy's pride and joy. But now that Max is out on his own, Goofy must deal with a bit of a conflict. Goofy misses his son terribly, something which costs Goofy his current job. However, Goofy knows he has to move on and live his own life again once more and in order to do this, he must finish college and finally claim his degree; presumably delayed because he quit college to raise Max. Can Goofy finally let go and pick up where he left off again? Perhaps a new flame in his life will help. Max: The main protagonist. Late teens. Though still rebellious and embarrassed of his father's babying. Now into "extreme" skateboarding and nearing college, Max is finally feeling his long awaited freedom, or so he thinks. Max is unrivaled in his skateboarding skill and catches the eyes of everyone who watches him. In addition, the film makes it clear that he takes his studies seriously as well, given his fully attentive and diligent note taking in the lecture hall scene. Max seems like he's going to fit right in at college until he gets an unexpected surprise. PJ (Pete Junior): Late teens. Max's chubby longtime best friend and next door neighbor, whose heart is as big as he is large. Same as Max, he's into extreme sports. Despite his size, he's quite skilled at various physical activities such as rollerblading. Although quiet and shy up to this point, now that he's finally away from his overbearing father Pete, perhaps PJ has a few surprises in store for everyone as he opens up more finally. Bobby Zimuruski: Late teens. Bobby, shown in the previous Goofy movie, is a high school buddy and friend of PJ and Max. Though weird in a way, his love and skills for sports seem to make up for it. His mannerisms, and the way he speaks, are a lot similar to that of Pauly Shore, who also voiced him in both movies. Bradley Uppercrust III: The main antagonist. Late teens. Bradley is the infamous and stuck-up leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity and College X Games King. Though at first admiring Max's skills, he offers to accept Max into the Gammas, however he is turned down flat, and begins to see Max as a threat to "his" winning streak. He takes advantage of Goofy, to prove that "no one messes with the Gammas." Tank: Late teens. Bradley's bulky right-hand man and Gamma member; usually backs Bradley, with sarcasm and his huge size. Seems to be moderate, but also loyal to the Gammas, until Bradley abandons him. Only then does he take a stand. Silvia Marpole: State College "quiet" librarian, turns out she's into the 1970s, disco for starters; Goofy's new groovy love interest and later, girlfriend. Beret Girl: Name is unknown, but college student, seen a lot at the Campus cafe, the "Bean Scene". Max, PJ, and Bobby all show interest in her, but when PJ shows his long repressed poetic side to the shock of everyone, the Beret Girl becomes very interested in PJ and the two begin to hang out with each other from then on as possible lovers. Release Unlike its predecessor this movie was a straight-to-video release. Trivia * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Movie teaser trailer was cut from another version, but it now returns in the 2000 VHS of Toy Story. External links * Category:Films rated G Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2000 animated films Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:2000 films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Films without Humans Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films